Talk:Loot Midget
Wait can we Confirm "The Boxer"? I have not found this one once and I have the Achievement for killing one of each -- I like Cheese do you like Cheese? -- Zero 10:41, February 28, 2010 (UTC) That Level 61 Meat Popsicle in T-Bone. Managed to get him to exit his little room (and nearly died in the process). Seems he has no pathfinding nodes outside of it, so unless you're somewhat close enough he won't chase or attack you even if he obviously can move to where you are and can obviously see you. You can then pick him off while he stands there cackling (and not being able to do much else.), which takes quite awhile, level scale reduces 1000 damage to ~65. A lot of work for 10,000XP (given my ~20 level difference) and no drops, but he respawns each reload, always at level 61. >_> Spawnchance in BL2 Can anyone insert a more accurate numbe for their spawnrate in BL2? Because 50% is way off, even 5% would be too much. I got more than one charakter who got at least lvl4 in the badass-openstuff-challenges and have only encountered about 10 of them. Out of ~1000 chests and 6000 loot-crates Legendary Class Mods from Legendary Loot Midgets...it is kinda legendary I just wanted to ask if someone saw or got the class-mods as a drop from the midgets. I killed around 2000 so far (god may bless the quest "Doctor's Order") and got pearlescent, e-tech and legendary stuff, but the legendary was limited (for me) to weapons (some of my favorites) and grenade mods. I neither saw shields, nor class mods.Leafless (talk) 10:07, April 28, 2013 (UTC) : Yes, Legendary Loot Midgets do drop legendary class mods (I have found 2 Legendary Hunters, 2 Legendary Sirens, and a Legendary Mechromancer). : Another addition I would make to farming them in the Wildlife Exploitation Preserve is to also take the mission Animal RIghts. This cuts down on the amount of enemies you'll encounter during the run. : Also, another place to farm them is in Thousand Cuts. Take the mission Rocko's Modern Strife, then in the bandit portion of the map open the flat common chests, garbage bins, ammo crates and lockers. With the mission active (don't talk to Rocko!) there will be no bandit enemies and it's just run and open things. I've encountered between 0 and 4 loot midgets during a run, usually on average 2 or 3. Good luck! Rubyhawk (talk) 18:36, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Drop chance observation So, I've been doing LOTS of loot midget farming lately, and I have noticed something. Not only is the spawn rate in Doctor's Orders practically guaranteed, the drop rate from these midgets seems to be increased. I don't know if it is an environmental setting (of the Wildlife Preserve) or something else. I just noticed that when doing runs through here and Thousand Cuts, I seem to get more legendaries from these ones. Has anyone else noticed this, is anyone willing to test in their game?Kgk4569 (talk) 19:30, July 13, 2015 (UTC)